


Notebook

by YourLemon (lemonjam)



Series: Little things [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjam/pseuds/YourLemon
Summary: Trying to stay dry on a rainy day.





	Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> No end, no beginning, just a flash.

It started drizzling when they walked out the building. Wonpil didn’t mind the feeling of raindrops against his face, but he gripped his notebook harder. The rain made him a bit anxious after his notes were smudged when he accidentally knocked over his water. Beside him, a tall figure was so slim that he seemed to be walking through the drizzle without damping. Jae was focusing on this phone and unaware of the rain until the drops started landing on his phone screen.

The rain was getting bigger each step farther from the building but no one asked to turn around to where they came from as were already close to their destination, the dorm. Their strides became bigger and gradually started jogging when Jae put down his phone and pulled his hood to cover his head.

Jae turned to saw Wonpil holding his notebook over his head, trying to keep his hair from being ruined by moist in vain. Wonpil’s natural curls were awaken. He looked more like some cartoon character than a keyboard player. Jae let out a quiet chuckle.

“What, bro?” Wonpil was edgy because of the rain.

“Dude, did the lightning hit you?” Jae teased.

Wonpil frowned. A tear was almost visible behind the rain.

Jae didn’t stopped the joke for a good five minutes until he saw the notebook losing its color in the rain. Maybe the lightning hit Jae, he took over the notebook and hid it under his hoodie. With the free hand, he put his arm around Wonpil’s neck and covered Wonpil’s head with his oversized sleeve. He felt Wonpil’s muscle slowly loosen up because the notebook was safe for the rest of their walk.

The two of them marched in silence. Only the pouring rain filled the gap. Wonpil’s hand tugged on the hem of Jae’s hoodie which pulled both of them even closer.

They didn’t pull themselves apart until they arrived at the dorm. They only kicked off their shoes and marched into the living room. On the sofa, Sungjin was bemused with one eyebrow raised, seeing these two side by side and all soaked.

“Nice shower?” Sungjin ask with amusement, then added with concern, “go change before you catch a cold.”

“First to the shower!” Jae yelled in a sudden and took a head start.

“That’s not fair!” Wonpil exclaimed and turned to Sungjin, “Bro, I’ll take your bathroom.” Then sped off for change. Wonpil’s contagious laughter seemed to lightened up the sky, the clouds parted and the sun peeked out for sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> First try for a new pair, hope you enjoyed reading:)


End file.
